The major objectives of the proposed research in the immediate future are two-fold: 1) Isolation, characterization and biosynthesis of glycosphingolipids of the globoside family in guinea pig embryonic 103 cells and their chemically transformed variant 104Cl cell. Differential binding of 125I-labeled lectins (Dolichos biflorus and Bandeiraea simplicifolia) and cholera toxin to 103 and 104Cl cell surfaces under various growth conditions. 2. Studies on the structure and biosynthesis of N-acetylglucosamine containing blood-group related neutral glycosphingolipids in mouse neuroblastoma N-18 and human neuroblastoma IMR-32 cells. Differential binding of 125I-labeled lectins (Ulex europeus, Euonymus europeus and Lotus Tetragonolobus) and cholera toxin to N-18 and IMR-32 cell surfaces before and after chemically induced (6-MG, BrdUrd and (But)2cAMP) differentiation. Our preliminary observations and the proposed studies should provide insight into the cell-surface glycosphingolipid alterations during chemical transformation of an embryonic cell line (103 vs 104Cl) and during chemically induced differentiation of tumor cells (N-18 and IMR-32). Furthermore, we hope to compare the structures of glycosphingolipids present on the surfaces of tumor cells of two different species (mouse N-18 vs human IMR-32).